Вукипедия:Избранные статьи/Кандидаты
Требования к статьям Проект начал свою работу недавно, поэтому здесь перечислены лишь общие требования, которые будут дополняться и изменяться в процессе обсуждения каждой отдельной статьи. Статья может быть выдвинута на статус избранной, если: *Она написана хорошим языком, в научном стиле. *В ней отсутствуют фрагменты на иностранном языке. *В её тексте нет ошибок и опечаток. *В ней присутствует достаточное количество цитат-эпиграфов. *Все используемые в ней шаблоны отображаются корректно. *Она включена в одну или несколько существующих категорий. *В ней указаны все источники и появления. *В ней проставлены интер-вики ссылки, а в других разделах Вукипедии имеются ссылки на эту статью. *Она соответствует правилу употребления буквы Ё. *Она соответствует всем остальным требованиям руководства по стилю, руководства по разметке и правил перевода. *Желательно также, чтобы в статье присутствовало как можно меньше красных ссылок, однако в статье не должно быть красных ссылок из требуемых статей, но это не относится к списку появлений и источников, но если те упоминаются за кулисами, то относится. Примечания: Статья не может быть выдвинута на статус избранной, если: *В начале статьи стоит хотя бы один шаблон требования *Статья скопирована из стороннего источника (например, из русского раздела Википедии). Все вышеназванные требования подразумевают, что номинируемая статья была написана на основе аналогичного материала из англоязычного раздела Вукипедии. Голосовать за статью нельзя, если Вы принимали участие в переводе и (или) создании данной статьи, но если просто редактировали ошибки, то можно. Процедура избрания Любая статья, соответствующая вышеизложенным требованиям, может быть выдвинута участником на статус избранной. Чтобы выдвинуть статью, необходимо создать подраздел с её названием в разделе «кандидаты» и поместить шаблон в начале самой статьи. Затем сообщение о новом кандидате появляется в объявлениях форума, а уведомления присылаются всем участникам. Для получения статуса Избранной статьи необходим перевес в 5 голосов За, голоса Воздерживаюсь не учитываются. Голосовать могут участники, имеющие 100 и более правок на основном пространстве. После этого статья проходит стадию обсуждения, в процессе которого участники указывают на недостатки статьи, препятствующие её избранию. После устранения всех названных недостатков и при отсутствии аргументированных возражений со стороны участников статья может претендовать на статус Избранной. Каждый месяц по воскресеньям администраторы Вукипедии присваивают статьям статус Избранной и помещают её краткое содержание на заглавную страницу, а кандидатов, не прошедших голосование, убирают. __TOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Кандидаты Вводите сюда своих кандидатов отдельными подразделами. Каждый из них должен содержать под-подразделы За, Против и Комментарии. Дарт Нихилус Отсечена лишняя информация, которой англичане так любят заполнять свои Избранные. Красных ссылок - необходимый минимум. — Голохант (связаться) 12:10, июня 23, 2016 (UTC) За --Mortemus (обсуждение) 13:52, июня 23, 2016 (UTC) [[Участник:Лорд Фобос|'Дарт Фобос']] ([[Обсуждение участника:Лорд Фобос|'Обсуждение']]) 08:14, июня 24, 2016 (UTC) "Сила с нами, владыка Сидиус" MVSSuccubus (обсуждение) 11:00, июня 24, 2016 (UTC) Вообще-то неплохо, но не помешает вычитка. Я кое-что поправил, но явно не всё. Арутеоус 20px [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 18:48, июня 26, 2016 (UTC) Dalvus (обсуждение) 15:12, июня 27, 2016 (UTC) ДартЗурргус (обсуждение) 9:08, июня 30, 2016 (UTC) HellK9t (обсуждение) 15:43, января 6, 2017 (UTC) Против . Вот буквально начало: «...повелитель тьмы, который возглавлял ситхов в период после Гражданской войны джедаев. Ученик Дарт Треи, он являлся одним из немногих уцелевших в битве за Maлакор V, а также — одним из трёх предводителей Триумвирата ситхов, откуда в определённый момент Трея была изгнана руками Нихилуса и Дарта Сиона. После этого владыка тьмы возглавил чистку, направленную против рыцарей-джедаев, тем самым уничтожив почти весь их Орден. Найдя на опустошённом им Катарре девушку-миралука по имени Визас Марр, Дарт Нихилус взял её в ученицы. В 3951 ДБЯ тёмный владыка был убит джедаем-Изгнанницей по имени Митра Сурик во время битвы за Телос IV». Ни малейшего следа унификации термина, выделенного жирным, хотя бы в пределах одной статьи. Спойлер: на месте всей этой хрени должен стоять «Тёмный лорд ситх(х)ов», возможно, с опущением части слов. И, кажется, дальше не сильно лучше. Кроме того, один из трёх предводителей Триумвирата - простите, а кого они тогда вели? Триумвират как бы подразумевает трёх членов, а если у него было три предводителя... кажется, это опять лорд. Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 17:08, июня 27, 2016 (UTC) *Если проблема только в "лорде", то он часто не употребляется потому что иначе будут постоянные повторы. Унификация - хорошо, но необходимость синонимов никто не отменял. А так "лордов" в статье полно. Что касается Триумвирата - я вообще так понял, что это очередная недоимперия из остатков ситхов Куна и Ревана. — Голохант (связаться) 06:11, июня 28, 2016 (UTC) **Триумвират - это троица во главе, что непосредственно следует из названия. Вели они остатки всё той же империи. Далее. Никакого "владыки" (в отличие от повелителя) в серьёзных статьях быть не может, очевидно, это раз, и два - собственно, мы пишем тексты энциклопедического стиля, тут тавтология вполне допустима - а по сравнению с этим раздолбайством наверху даже желательна. Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) Статье необходима большая вычитка NikitaChampion (обсуждение) 15:43, августа 15, 2016 (UTC) Комментарии Воздерживаюсь. Zawatsky (обсуждение) 08:09, июня 24, 2016 (UTC) Статье нужна вычитка и приведение к более научному стилю. Ибо в тексте попадаются моменты вроде: одним из трёх предводителей ''Триумвирата ситхов, откуда Нихилус в определённый момент вместе с Дартом Сионом выгнал Tрею из Триумвирата и попадаются крайне эмоциональные обороты ''По итогам этих сражений он потерял всё: семью, друзей, а также желание жить (очень научно) и т.д. HellK9t (обсуждение) 08:44, июня 24, 2016 (UTC) *Исправил вроде. — Голохант (связаться) 09:47, июня 24, 2016 (UTC) *Приведение к нейтральному стилю вики это бесконечная работа). Избранная статья всегда будет иметь некоторый процент погрешности (избранная не значит совершенная 100%). Тот результат, который достигнут на данный момент достоин выдвижения в номинации Избранная Статья. В любом случае я надеюсь помочь ей стать лучше). MVSSuccubus (обсуждение) **Ждём)) — Голохант (связаться) 12:21, июня 24, 2016 (UTC) **Вот именно по этой причине у нас и существуют Избранные статьи, которые, по идее, должны отличаться не только полнотой наполнения, но и качеством текста. Избранная должны быть примером того, как нужно оформлять и писать статьи. На данный момент, по стилю изложения, эта статья не дотягивает до Избранной. Ей нужна вычитка. А если мы будем каждый раз протаскивать в Избранные статьи, оформленные хуже предыдущих, оправдывая это тем, что "Избранная статья всегда будет иметь некоторый процент погрешности (избранная не значит совершенная 100%)", то смысл тогда от всего этого? HellK9t (обсуждение) 05:30, июня 28, 2016 (UTC) **Полностью согласен. #Например, в избранной статье НЕ ДОЛЖНО быть английского текста (кроме шаблонов lang-en и Interlang). #Зайдите в исходный код; и что же мы видим? Бардак! Шаблон Информация о персонаже с английскими словами... #И самое главное: Посмотрите как написана статья у англичан и у нас. Разница очевидна. Я, к примеру, стараюсь сделать статью «Дарт» идеальной. Для этого я перевёл как английскую статью, так и взял идею у польской; научился создавать шаблоны, модули, добавлять КАЧЕСТВЕННЫЕ изображения. Попробуйте дочистить Примечания и ссылки. В помощь перевёл полностью шаблоны TORcite и Cite web!!!!! (NikitaChampion (обсуждение) 15:43, августа 15, 2016 (UTC)) Я думаю да. Статья номинирована на звание избранной * Хорошо. Я сделал определенное количество правок и ещё поработаю над текстом чтобы было лучше. MVSSuccubus (обсуждение) * Я закончил с Нихилусом. MVSSuccubus (обсуждение) Чуточку подправил. Проверяйте OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 13:08, августа 30, 2016 (UTC) * Ничего себе чуточку. Теперь нужно тщательно проверять куда делось более 10 тысяч килобайт информации и что это была за информация. MVSSuccubus (обсуждение) *Слил воду, которой так любят набивать статьи буржуи. Статья должна легко читаться и быть интересной. OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 13:26, августа 30, 2016 (UTC) **Ну, вообще-то воду и я слил, и мне казалось, что больше обрезать не надо. Инфу, что он меч одной рукой держал, и т.д. можно было и оставить. — Голохант (связаться) 13:30, августа 30, 2016 (UTC) **ОК, вот мое имхо - если твое восприятие статьи как читателя не пострадало при удалении какой-то информации, то информация эта и не является обязательной. С другой стороны, перегружая статью какими-то мелкими, незначительными, да просто очевидными фактами ты наоборот затрудняешь её прочтение. Могу пояснить за все удаленное: ***1) Личность и черты характера. Посередине описания характера внезапно всплывает, что он был "человеком мужчиной с черными волосами которые были завязаны с на голове". Во-первых, какое это отношение имеет к личности? Во-вторых, это уже было указано в инфобоксе, смысл повторять, вроде бы это и так подразумевалось на протяжении всей статьи. В-третьих, кого волнуют его волосы? В-четвертых это вообще хрень из фигурок, делать из этого источник на одном уровне с игрой/комиксом/романом это просто смешно. ***2) Способности. В чём логика сначала писать "ну вот он использовал одноручный меч в одной руке", а в следующем предложении уже расписывать про его поглощение Силы? Во-первых, на первом месте должна быть "сигнатурная" способность форс-юзера, ты же не будешь в Бастиле в первом же предложении писать про то, что она использовала двойной светомеч, а только потом про боевую медитацию. Во-вторых, в статье уже есть изображение Нихилуса с мечом, собственно, из него буржуи и вымучили целое дополнительное предложение. В-третьих, Нихилус в первую очередь форс-юзер, меч он использовал один известный раз. Такая ли это важная информация? ***3) За кулисами. Это любимая помойка у буржуев, куда они сваливают абсолютно всё. Назначение этого раздела мне неясно до конца, у нас он вообще назывался интересные факты, но сегодня эти факты очень далеки от интересных. Вот пример, как буржуи искусственно раздувают размер статьи: "Nihilus' name and the pronunciation thereof were derived from the words nihilist, meaning one who "believes in nothing;" and annihilate, meaning "to destroy completely" or "reduce to nonexistence." У меня всё-таки более уважительное отношение к уровню интеллекта читающего, и я полагаю, что слова "нигилист" и "аннигиляция" не нуждаются в пояснениях, еще и со сносками на словарь (тут я просто выпал). Идём дальше, в разделе интересные факты я вижу "в котор2 есть баг что тело не исчезает и броня остается." Где здесь интересный факт? Мне напомнить, насколько забаганный КОТОР2 с самого релиза, может мы про каждый баг будем писать? Какую "интересную" информацию из этого предложения извлечет читатель? То же самое с фигурками и с названиями серверов СВТОР. Эти предложения не несут никакой смысловой нагрузки. там ещё sexual favor было забавно переведено до меня, лол **Помимо этого часть килобайтов ушла в небытие во время переработки собственно текста. В заключение хочу сказать, что пора бы оторваться от стандартов буржуев. Безусловно, мы всегда просто брали их статьи и переводили, но не надо слепо следовать за их примером. Возникает ощущение, что пишем мы для себя, чтобы набить статью до размеров буржуйской, а не для читателей. Попробуйте хоть после написания полностью прочитать свою статью и оценить её с точки зрения не автора, которому нужно выполнить план, а читателя, который пришёл читать статью, а не сравнивать её с английской, и читать про персонажа, а не про фигурки и баги. Как Хант сказал, избранная статья должна быть образцом оформления для других статей. Если хотите, чтобы все статьи равнялись на пример нечитабельной свалки всего-всего по образцу буржуев, флаг вам в руки.OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 14:00, августа 30, 2016 (UTC) ***По всему вышесказанному хочется отметить, что если задействовать логику "отсекаем что-то - и восприятие читателя не пострадает", то так можно пол-статьи уничтожить, и никто не догадается. Во-вторых, внешность как бы важна, потому что некоторые тупо пропускают инфобокс, и такую информацию надо отображать в самой статье, и так уж получается, что она попадает в "Личность". Наконец, надо понимать, что сюда захаживает и школота, которым всё равно, какую информацию поглощать, лишь бы про элемент статьи (в т.ч. пояснения про нигилистов и фигурки). Если есть какие-то прямые факты, связанные - да, с элементом статьи! - то почему они попадают под категорию лишних, тем более, если они уютно пристроены в конец статьи, в раздел "За кулисами" (не "Интересные факты")? Я сам против постоянной копирки англичан, как раз экспериментирую с этим, но у них как раз всё было ещё хуже - постоянные повторы одного и того же в различных разделах или реально ненужная инфа, абсолютно не связанная с Нихилусом. Это было старательно вычищено. Но ещё "лишние" 10к текста - перебор. — Голохант (связаться) 17:22, августа 30, 2016 (UTC) ****Опять ты в крайность. Я не писал про удаление половины статей. Всё что я сделал, так это а) переработал сам текст статьи б) убрал пару абзацев из последних разделов. Я не понимаю, почему ты сравниваешь версии страницы по размеру килобайтов, а не по самому тексту. Я же не удалял по 5 предложений в каждом разделе, потому что они мне не понравились. Разделы, в моём понимании, должны оправдывать название. Личность - это личность. Внешность достаточно полно описывает первое же изображение прямо в инфобоксе, да и я не видел, да и я не видел что-то, чтобы в разделе личности писали про внешность 'Behind the scenes' не означает "абсолютно всё, что мы не смогли запихать в статью выше, но там хотя бы мельком упоминается объект статьи". Где-то я тоже вычищал то, что не связано с Нихилусом. ****Насчёт школоты я вообще не понял. Во-первых, школота слабо ассоциируется у меня как с КОТОРом, так и с целевой аудиторией вуки (или нам стоит писать только про ребельсов, ВК и 7 эпизод?); во-вторых, про нигилистов был вообще просто пример унылого раздутия объёма статей (те самые килобайты, за которыми все гонятся), ты предлагаешь для всех непонятных слов подписывать значения в скобках? тогда придётся вводить критерии "непонятности слов" и т.д.; в-третьих, я не представляю, кто полезет в энциклопедию, будет листать огромную статью только чтобы найти информацию про фигурки, вроде бы их обычно просто гуглят; кстати, ты в статьях на жиси писал про фигурки? Наконец, аргумент "школота, которым всё равно, какую информацию поглощать, лишь бы про элемент статьи" субъективен, когда я был школотой, я читал биографию/историю, личность, но не про игрушки и баги. ****В общем, какие выводы. "За кулисами" сейчас с плачевном состоянии, это унылая свалка всего подряд, которую лично я всегда избегал при прочтении статей. Насчёт удалённой мной инфы, большая часть которой описана следующим предложением: "Nihilus was once a Human male2 with black hair coiled finely into strips that he tied together behind his head.3 " Если это настолько критичная информация, достаточно добавить в самое начало биографии что-то вроде "человек, позже ставший известный под именем Дарт Нихилус", и где-нибудь в скроллбоксе влепить изображение этой несчастной фигурки с подписью "лол смотрите дреды у Нихилуса", имхо если факт заключается в существовании чего-то, необязательно расписывать об этом, достаточно изображения. И вообще это какой-то косяк или просто убогий стёб тех, кто пилил эти фигурки, даже как-то стыдно на полном серьёзе это записывать в статью, не надо этот позор поднимать, фигурки вообще не являются источником. ****Но, зная вуки, ожидаю в начале биографии монстра вроде "Мужчина, человек, позже ставший известный как тёмный лорд Дарт Нихилус, носил длинные дредлоки, завязанные на затылке, а также принимал участвие в боевом конфликте Республики с мандалорцев..." OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 18:46, августа 30, 2016 (UTC) :Вот смотри, это же не я довожу до крайностей: :::::::не понимаю, почему ты сравниваешь версии страницы по размеру килобайтов, а не по самому тексту :::::::или нам стоит писать только про ребельсов, ВК и 7 эпизод? :::::::ты предлагаешь для всех непонятных слов подписывать значения в скобках? :::::::не представляю, кто полезет в энциклопедию, будет листать огромную статью только чтобы найти информацию про фигурки :::::::лол смотрите дреды у Нихилуса :::::::не надо этот позор поднимать, фигурки вообще не являются источником :::::::...и забываешь про такие случаи, как: а) картинки могут тупо не грузиться из-за слабого инета, глюков браузера или вики; б) в статью заходят поискать любую информацию, которую до этого не знали; в) фигурки - показатель определённой популярности персонажа + кто-то их коллекционирует, и таким образом из статьи узнаёт о существовании и этой фигурки; г) статью иногда просматривают не полностью, а по строго определённым разделам, для впитывания специфической инфы об элементе статьи (вот почему англичане повторяют инфу в разных разделах, но мы так делать всё равно не будем); д) всегда действовал принцип: инфобокс отражает самую общую инфу, а статья расписывает её в подробностях; е) я уже говорил, что лично шерстил статью, и минус ещё 10к текста - перебор, ибо всё, входящее в эти 10к, я оставил не просто так. :::::::Наконец, Вукипедия никогда не ориентировалась на одну узкую аудиторию высокоинтеллектуальных читателей, готовых прочесть статью от начала и до конца, и которым подавай только самое интересное. Надо учитывать и другие группы, но и на каждую из них ориентироваться никто не предлагал, на случай, если ты опять начнёшь разглагольствовать про "помойку" и про тонны "ненужного текста", а также приравнивать фигурки к источнику (шзнх?) Но мне сраться уже надоело. Получается, что ты вычистил то, что не понравилось лично тебе. К слову, если ты пропускаешь Закулисье (никогда он не звался Интересными фактами) - зачем же его надо было трогать? Ну и напоследок: количество самой разной инфы не было первичным показателем Избранности статьи, но это всё равно не значит, что надо удалять "малозначительную" инфу. :::::::Исходя из всего вышеописанного: возвращай инфу про фигурки, про "меч в одной руке" (перемести в Закулисье, чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько персонаж был важен для разрабов), подробности изгнания Треи, а внешность можешь прописать где угодно. Насчёт бага с неисчезающим телом ещё подумаю. А от прямых утверждений, что "Нихилус переместил свой дух в броню" и "стал призраком Силы" я избавлюсь позже сам. И ещё: почему удалена инфа про 1) джедаи и миралуки был "оглушены" голодом Нихилуса; 2) подробности о том, зачем именно Нихилусу нужны были Ондерон и Дксун; почему "Тёмная сторона Силы" - с маленькой буквы? почему при разделении абзацев отсутствуют сноски? Это намёк, что надо исправить, а не отвечать по каждому пункту. — Голохант (связаться) 06:07, августа 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Ну я всё-таки отвечу на пару. Во-первых, про оглушение. Я без понятия, откуда эта инфа вообще, потому как ни в статье буржуев, ни в комиксе ничего нет про это, вот и убрал, пока не всплывёт источник. Во-вторых, какие подробности изгнания Треи? В-третьих, " планируя сделать Ондерон плацдармом для атаки на Республику.", "Нихилус также был заинтересован в мощном источнике Силе, располагавшемся на луне Ондерона Дксуне, — гробнице древнего лорда ситхов Фридона Надда.", куда подробнее? Насчёт призрака и духа вообще мутная история, вроде бы в голокронах был проводник, для существования которого было достаточно голокрона. И одни и те же сноски не ставят после каждого абзаца, по крайней мере на вики я такого не нашёл. Сноска - это пруф на все слова перед ней вплоть до предыдущей сноски в моём понимании. OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 06:30, августа 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::АиФ приняты к сведению, благодарю за подробное описание и изложение изменений. Статья будет перепроверена и скорректирована. Большинство изменений выглядят позитивными, свежий взгляд дает переосмысление. MVSSuccubus (обсуждение) Я просмотрел все изменения со времён работы бота. Статья и так-то была не ахти, а после правок Оби-Вана стала, по-моему, хуже. Простой пример из начала: это англичане могут перепутать Nihl и Nihilus, а у нас, поскольку он Нил, а не Нихл, это, мягко говоря, маловероятно. ~~~~ Ну так это не я добавлял OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 18:39, сентября 19, 2016 (UTC) Тёмные войны Почему бы и нет OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 17:11, сентября 14, 2016 (UTC) За *Теперь Вообще, статью очень хорошо читать тем, кто что-то не понял по общему сюжету второго Котора. — Голохант (связаться) 14:11, сентября 22, 2016 (UTC) *Сделайте заготовку битвы за Ондерон, чтобы она не бросала свою кровавую тень на инфобокс, и . HellK9t (обсуждение) 15:00, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) Против . В инфобоксе Старые войны ситов (подпериод) идут как ранее, в то время как должно быть одновременно, в конец зачем-то засунуты все предсказания Креи, на самом деле далеко не являющиеся непосредственными последствиями Тёмных войн, засунута лишняя для этой статьи информация о мандалорцах, отсутствуют (вернее, засунуты в "Историю") разделы "Предыстория" и "Последствия", и язык статьи кое-где также не вполне русский... продолжать объяснение, почему нет? Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 18:29, сентября 19, 2016 (UTC) Пожалуй, . И правда, статья, претендующая на звание Избранной, должна иметь достоверную информацию. Я в статью если честно сам не вник, но Дему доверяю, раз он говорит, что там есть ошибки, значит надо исправлять. А после - да, почему бы и нет. З.Ы. Кое в чём я с Демом всё же не согласен. Один только Кандерус Ордо со своим кланом в этот период проявил себя, так что упоминание о мандалорцах в статье лишними точно не будут. --Mortemus (обсуждение) 19:49, сентября 19, 2016 (UTC) Воздерживаюсь , статья не так плоха, как указано выше (предсказания Креи - канон, а мандалорцы - часть ТВ). Есть только одно "но" - не указано, что и ситхи Ревана, и ситхи Триумвирата - это такие нацеленные исключительно на форсюзеров тёмныши. Разница только в том, что Реван либо обращал джедаев на свою сторону либо убивал самых стойких, а ситхи Сиона и Нихилуса были ведомы голодом, из-за эха Силы или типа того. То есть в философской стороне вопроса ТВ ещё можно разобраться. — Голохант (связаться) 13:21, сентября 21, 2016 (UTC) К прискорбию расписываюсь в полном своём невежестве относительно темы статьи...Jaden 74 20px (комлинк) 19:14, сентября 21, 2016 (UTC) Комментарии Почему мандалорцы лишнее? Они всё-таки главные участники Старых войн ситхов, они же не испарились даже после эпичного слива, и в этом конфликте принимали участие. Предсказания Треи уже давно считаются правдивыми и во всех статьях написаны, иначе не было бы смысла никакого в этой сцене. OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 18:38, сентября 19, 2016 (UTC) Я не говорю, что они ложны. Я говорю, что они не являются последствиями Тёмных войн. ~~~~ Ну можно назвать раздел "Последствия и итоги". Эта информация где-то должна быть всё-таки, чтобы не было недосказанности OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 05:29, сентября 25, 2016 (UTC) Есть чо добавить в раздел Закулисья? Какой-нибудь важный кат-контент из игры или что-то в этом роде. Ещё в англ. статье в списке появлений/упоминаний указаны "Реван" и TOR, а у нас почему-то нет. С остальным вроде всё в порядке. Aruteous 20px [[User_talk:Aruteous|'Holoterminal']] 17:43, сентября 22, 2016 (UTC) Можно написать тёмные концовки в закулисье, а больше я и не знаю, что добавить OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 18:02, сентября 22, 2016 (UTC) Гражданская война джедаев Попробую ещё раз OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 14:17, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) За *То же замечание что и по Тёмным войнам - несколько красных ссылок в инфобоксе (ну некрасиво это выглядит в ИС). А так, я . HellK9t (обсуждение) 15:50, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) * — Голохант (связаться) 11:20, декабря 19, 2016 (UTC) * - по указанному в правилах красные ссылки не препятствие (если их не столько, чтобы вешать плашку про неполные архивы). Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 22:17, декабря 20, 2016 (UTC) * Думаю, сгодится, хотя таки имеются маленькие огрехи (знаки препинания, падежи и т.п.) ARC delta 08 (обсуждение) 14:29, января 6, 2017 (UTC) Против Комментарии Нага Садоу Максимум полезной информации, основанной на собственной проверке источников, практически нет красных ссылок, почему бы и нет? — Голохант (связаться) 12:32, января 6, 2017 (UTC) За Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 01:49, января 7, 2017 (UTC) Против Комментарии